<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sanctuary by JaeRianL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687047">sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL'>JaeRianL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series Finale, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May is a hard person to get one over. Thankfully for Daisy, being in space while she’s on Earth makes it like, 5% easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This crosses off the squares Maydaisy &amp; Affectionate Teasing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There have been very few times in the years that Daisy has known May that she’s ever managed to get one up on the older woman. But as it would turn out, when you go on outer space missions where you are literally millions of miles away from her, it makes it like five percent easier to surprise her. And so she lies about when they’ll make it back to Earth, threatening anyone and everyone who could ruin the surprise, and makes her way to the newly minted Coulson Academy a week earlier than she was expected. </p><p>She sneaks about the campus, not wanting to risk being spotted before she could even surprise May. According to a very reliable source - okay so she’d harassed Mack and Flint for her timetable - May always gets coffee before her two o’clock lecture, causing her to be ten minutes late. And seeing as that’s ample time to get into the lecture hall and surprise the older woman, Daisy aims to catch her out in that tiny window. As soon as she gets into the building, she walks around with her head held high, ignoring the gasps as she strolls into May’s lecture hall, filled with bored looking students who are chatting among themselves.</p><p>“Right guys, you’re gonna have to help me here.” Daisy says loudly, garnering everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Holy shit you’re Quake!” One girl squeals out, looking moments from passing out.</p><p>“Look, I’m here to surprise May, and I was hoping to take her out for food after I surprise her, so I was wondering if you guys minded missing out on one lecture?”</p><p>Almost instantly, the cadets nod in sync, and she gestures for them to act normally while she sinks into the very comfortable desk chair behind May’s desk. She kicks her feet up against the wooden surface, grinning at the way a group of students gasp at the behaviour. And slowly but surely, more students file into the room, many of them doing double takes at the sight of her in the chair. Waving off the crowd of students that threaten to engulf her in her seat, Daisy watches the door keenly, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair impatiently. </p><p>When May struts in a couple minutes later, coffee in one hand and handbag in the other, it takes all of Daisy’s willpower to not tackle the woman to the floor in a hug. She watches a flurry of emotions rush across the woman’s face, and almost squeals in delight when the older woman finally lands on a combination of shock and joy. Before she can get out a witty retort about getting one over on her, May’s yelling out that class is cancelled and glaring at her students until they all file out of the room. After the last student has gone, May pulls Daisy into a bone crushing hug, clinging tightly as the younger woman unexpectedly shakes in the embrace. </p><p>They slowly pull away from one another, Daisy linking her pinky finger with May’s in an attempt to maintain contact, neither woman breaking the joyful silence they’ve fostered. Just as Daisy goes to make a joke, May gently hits her on the arm, glaring at the younger agent with teary eyes.</p><p>“What was that for?” Daisy exclaims, rubbing at the spot she’d just been hit.</p><p>“That was for lying to me and not telling me you were coming home this week!”</p><p>“Well, I mean, you are a lecturer now May, you’re out of practice on the whole secret agent thing. I mean it’s only natural you’d become rusty over time.” Daisy jokes, wincing at the playful glare she receives in return.</p><p>“Rusty? This coming from the woman who has spent the last year not actually going on field missions, but collecting research for SHIELD.”</p><p>“As opposed to…”</p><p>At this, May lets out a frustrated noise before pulling out her phone, sending a text to someone, much to Daisy’s confusion. Not even a minute later, she receives a text back, nodding before informing Daisy that they would be sparring together for May’s three o’clock class. Sputtering out a half-hearted protest, Daisy soon follows May through the Academy, listening as the empath lights up at explaining the intricacies of the Academy that simply couldn’t be explained over the phone - even if the phone is a multidimensional communication device.</p><p>“I’m glad to be back Mom, I hope you know that.”</p><p>“And I’m glad you’re back Daisy.” May says, not commenting on the girl’s slip up. “But you are going down.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought &amp; come find me on <a href="https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Jae &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>